He's a what!
by xXKagexHimeXx
Summary: Okay, when I came to this school, I knew there'd be "different" people. But come on! SakuSasu


I awoke to the sound of a sparrow chirping. The piercing sound was flooding into my ears like icy water. Because that's what it was this early in the morning, water. And he was doing it on purpose. I know he was. "Shut up!" I warned, groaning and sitting up. I shot the bird a nasty look, but he didn't so much as glance back at me.

A couple branches below, a robin looked rather bored, ignoring the noise from above.

"See? No one likes your stupid song!" I flopped backwards, trying to catch a bit more sleep. But the bird was persistent. I needed to get out of here!

Leaping onto the hard wood floor below my queen-sized bed, I dashed to the far side of my room and jerked the doorknob… off. Oh crap! I looked down to the brass knob in my hand frantically. Panicked, I flailed. _Oh yeah, 'cause flailing always helps. Nice Sakura. _Oh shut up inner! I swear you always pick the worst times to open your stupid mouth, I added grouchily. _You mean, YOUR stupid mouth. _She corrected me. I rolled my eyes and tossed the doorknob onto the small end table next to me. Sighing, I glanced at the clock. 6:53. Aww man! Time to get up in seven minutes anyway. I pouted, but shuffled to my closet anyway.

Okay let's see… I rubbed my eyes. Hmm. I grabbed a black skirt, the layered ruffles tickling my bare arms. Giggling, I snatched a fitted red t-shirt to go with it. Now for the shoes… I tapped my foot impatiently. Oh! I eyed a pair of dark grey boots. They went mid-calf, wrinkling towards the bottom. Eh whatever, I thought, shrugging.

-

-

-

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in front of the full length mirror in my bathroom, running my fingers through my short pink hair. Aside from the outfit I had picked earlier, I added black leggings, but you couldn't see the bottoms, so they looked kind of like tights. I wore black eyeliner along the lower rim of my green eyes, the dark shade making them shine a brilliant emerald. I'm not to good with makeup, so I just tossed a pale pink gloss into my pocket and raced downstairs.

"Birdie!" I called, hearing claws tap against the floor in response. I smiled. "Hi Birdie," I reached down and stroked his ears.

Birdie is a big black lab I found a few years ago. He'd been left on the side of the road, a depressed look in his huge brown eyes. Though I don't understand why anyone would leave him, I mean, he's incredibly sweet.

Birdie planted a wet, sloppy kiss on my right cheek making me laugh. I stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"So," I asked, "What's for breakfast?" Glancing around the contents of the fridge, I sweat dropped. There wasn't really anything. Hmm… I ran over to the pantry, finding a box of Poptarts. Ah hah! One pack, perfect. I grabbed it and tossed the box in the trash, ripping open the pouch holding the food.

I threw one to Birdie, who gratefully tossed his head back and swallowed it whole. I laughed again at his pleading look. I gave him half of mine while sneaking a look at the clock. 7:32. Damn, I couldn't remember what time my new school started. Better safe than sorry though right?

Picking up my backpack, I dashed out the front door. "Bye mom, bye dad!" I said happily, waving at the picture by the door. "Oh yeah, bye-bye Birdie!"

-

-

-

I stood in awe in front of the building in front of me. It was gigantic! There were wings of hallways to the left and right, with four storey's of classrooms. Rows upon rows of trees clung close to the wall, only letting go to allow room for the main doorway. They were bare though, so I couldn't tell what kind they were.

"Like 'em?" A voice asked me. I jumped a bit and spun around. A blonde haired girl about my age stood facing me, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, uhm, yeah… Did you plant them?"

"I help tend to them, but my parents are the ones who planted them."

"Oh. Oh! I'm Sakura by the way. Sakura Haruno!"

The girl smiled widely, "I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She reached out and shook my outstretched hand. Wow… Her hands are so soft. Why can't my hands be soft? I thought to myself. _WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! _ Inner screamed.

"Oh yeah… Hey Ino, what time does school start exactly?"

She laughed and looked at me. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she replied, " 8:30. But I get here early to tend to the garden everyday."

"Ahh. Well, ya need any help?" I questioned with a shrug of my shoulders.

She nodded, the smile still on her face.

-

-

-

Before I knew it, I was sitting in homeroom, my skirt covered in dirt. I giggled at the thought. Ino and I got into a dirt fight when we were watering the tulips in back of the school. And in exchange for my help, she showed me around the school. It was even bigger on the inside!

My thoughts were interrupted by a kid with bright blonde hair running past my desk. What is it with blondes here?

He skidded to a halt, as if he had missed something. He flopped down into the seat next to me and looked over. I raised an eyebrow and turned towards the window to my left.

Earlier, I found out that those trees were sakuras, and that they bloomed around March. Grr. So long! What the hell am I going to tune the teacher out with 'till then?

I jumped up and squeaked from a poke to my side. I growled and turned.

"Hey what the fu-"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!" The boy next to me announced. He smiled, wrinkling the whiskers on his cheeks.

"Uh yeah… I'm Sakura."

His smile faded as he stared at me. "Woah… You're really pretty!"

I turned again to hide the blush that had crept onto my face.

"Dobe. Stop harassing her." My head snapped around at the sound of a deep voice. Ow shit! Whiplash!

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shut up, teme! I'm not harrasing her!"

The said Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head, shaking his own and walking into the corner of the room where his desk was, only to get surrounded by fangirls.

Wow… This school is… _Fucked up? _Well yeah. Nice wording. _I know._

Inner said, flipping her hair.

Naruto stared at me. "Are you talking to yourself?" He questioned.

"Uh n-no!" I stammered.

"Uh huh." He retorted. He leaped up and jogged over to his raven haired friend. I growled and stood up myself, dusting my skirt off. Where the hell is the teacher? The bell rang ten minutes ago!

I looked around, not recognizing anyone or spotting the teacher. A boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes made his way over to me.

"Hey baby!" He said, wolf whistling.

"I'm not your baby!" I spat back. I raised a hand to slap him, but he caught it and slammed me down onto my desk. The force was hard, and I coughed up a bit of blood.

He glared at me. "If I say you're my baby, then you're my baby!" He drew a pocket knife. _Oh god! _Angerly, he drove it into my back. I closed my eyes and whimpered, tears racing down my face.

I thrashed and kicked backwards, but he dodged it. "You bitch!" He twisted the arm he was holding behind my back and dug the knife deeper, making me scream. I looked around desperately, pleading for help with my eyes. Everyone stood back, but I heard a voice from behind the crowd. What the fuck was that? It asked.

I saw Naruto push his way though the people. A look of horror crossing his face when he saw me. His eyes narrowed, but before he could do anything Sasuke had the boy on the ground. He picked him up and hurled him to Naruto, who immediately started punching him.

Carefully, the dark haired boy picked me up, cautious of my injuries. Holding me bridal style, he walked to the door, staring ahead the whole time. Fan girls swooped to the sides, giving me death glares and sighing dreamily at Sasuke. After kicking the door that stood in his way down, he broke into a run towards the nurse.

"You know…." He started, glancing down at me. I shivered. His eyes…

He leaned closer and stopped momentarily, his dark orbs looking my neck up and down. OMG!! Omgomgomgomg- _SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE MOMENT! _

"Your blood smells amazing."

And that's when it dawned on me. Oh fuck he's a vampire.

xXx

Mkay then peoples, that was my story. I'd appreciate any reveiws, and if you would like to be the first to review, then I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! :D Thanks! And ja ne.


End file.
